An Unexpected Surprise
by dambeavers
Summary: Tony and Pepper relax in the aftermath of the attack on NYC. Much to their surprise, Black Widow is also in the mood for some relaxing. Pepper suggests that they all relax together. Tony/Pepper/Natasha threesome, rated M for smut. Oneshot lemon.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters nor anything related to Marvel or The Avengers. I do this for no profit, only for others to read. Enjoy!

Tony Stark raised his glass, which was about a fifth full of whiskey, and clinged it to Pepper's.

"Cheers, to...not being under attack by an alien race!" he said, causing Pepper to laugh harder than anticipated, her drink getting caught in her throat. Tony dropped his glass to the small table beside him and stepped towards the red haired woman, patting her on the back.

"Tony, that hurt more than helped," she breathed out, clearing her throat.

"Oh sorry dear, I guess I'm used to having to put more power in my hands lately."

It had been three months since the attack on New York City by Loki's forces. Stark Tower had been rebuilt, better than ever. Tony and Pepper were enjoying a relaxing evening at the top floor, discussing plans to make a briefing room for the Avengers. Weary after a long day of work, Tony brought out the liquor and decided to relax.

"Well I think we're safe now. We've got this place built for a better defense and now we've got the rest of the Avengers on call. I don't see us having to worry anytime soon, Tony." She leaned close to him and snaked an arm around him. Tony smiled, embracing her back and placing a light kiss on her head.

"Speaking of Avengers," Pepper began, "I've heard that Hawkeye is thinking about leaving?"

Tony nodded, lazily stroking her side with his fingers. "He and Natasha haven't been on the best of terms after the attack and I don't think the guy can handle being around her if they're not together. Plus Fury told us we shouldn't have anything holding us back if something were to happen that needed our attention. Personally, I think it's bullshit. They can work out their differences."

Pepper hummed in agreement, pulling away from Stark and walking over to the enormous glass windows that overlooked the still busy city. Tony followed her over, stepping behind her and wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He nudged his head on her shoulder as her petite hands placed themselves over his.

"Have I told you lately how nice you always smell?" Tony asked, rubbing his face against her supple skin, breathing in her scent, which reminded him of lavender.

Pepper let out a short laugh. "Although I think you're just trying to get me in the mood, thank you Tony, that's sweet."

"What? Me? Getting you in the mood?" he said, with obvious sarcasm as he pressed his hips against her ass and began to lower his hands from her belly. Pepper moaned softly as she felt his skilled hands brush ever so gently across her center. Tony placed light kisses along her neck, letting his hot tongue dart out to taste her. Pepper shivered as she felt his hands now firmly stroking her through her khaki pants. She brought her own up behind her, running her hands through Tony's stylish black hair.

"Mmmhmm Tony," she whispered, pressing back against him and swirling her hips lightly against his crotch. She smiled devilishly as she heard his breath hitch, but her smile quickly turned into a gasp as she felt his growing need brush against her ass. His kisses along her neck became more urgent, and he began to nip and suck along her jawline. She loved the feeling of his goatee as it brushed against her senesitive skin.

Pepper used her grasp on his head to turn her head to the side, pulling his face against hers. She captured Tony's thin lips with her own in a searing kiss. Tony could feel her hot tongue immediately swirling over his lips. He brought his hands up, cupping her breasts and squeezing them hard. Pepper gasped, opening her mouth wide in pleasure. Tony saw his chance and thrust his tongue between her lips. He slid the wet muscle along hers as he explored her mouth. Pepper's lips closed around his tongue as she sucked hard. She could feel herself getting wet as Tony's experienced hands continued to massage her mounds. Tony's need pressed harder against her ass as he drew his tongue back from her mouth, but she followed him, smothering her tongue against his lips until he allowed her inside. She circled his tongue with hers, smearing her lips against his hard as she kissed him with all of the passion she had.

Tony broke the kiss, several thin lines of saliva still connecting their lips. He could taste the slight hint of orange from her lipgloss, which was now smeared across his lips. He drew his classic black, long sleeved shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest. Pepper followed suit, bringing her top over her head and throwing the cloth to the ground. She leapt at Tony, pure lust driving her every move. Tony felt her lips on his, her tongue begging for re-entry to his hot mouth. The two kissed passionately, their tongues dueling for dominance over one another. Tony fumbled around with Pepper's bra while her small hands began to unbutton his jeans.

Finally, Tony discarded Pepper's pink bra, throwing it across the room as he dropped his head to give attention to the now free breasts. Pepper moaned loudly, clutching his head as she felt him capture one nipple, his hot tongue laving the bud. The other breast became captive to his warm hand, the calloused skin massaging and squeezing her breast. Tony backed them towards the couch, lifting Pepper up with ease as he placed her on the arm of the expensive furniture. The red haired woman arched her back as Tony nipped lightly at her breast before moving over to the other one, swiping his tongue around the dark bud before drawing it between his lips. Pepper gasped as his goatee scratched against her flesh.

Wrapping her legs around his thighs, she fully unbuttoned his jeans, letting Tony shift them off his legs. Pepper could see his cock, now fully engorged, pressing against his boxers.

"You always seem to get bigger," she breathed, running one hand along the fabric. Tony threw his head back in pleasure, groaning. She shimmied his boxers down, freeing his hard shaft. Tony almost exploded then and there as her hand grasped the base of his cock. Her touch was icy against his heated flesh. She began to stroke him, looking up into his eyes. All she saw in return were dark pools of lust. Tony shoved her onto the couch, climbing on top of her and pressing his lips to hers. Pepper ran her hands through his head, combing his dark hair with her nimble fingers as Tony took control of the kiss, his tongue thrusting between her full lips.

He brought his hands along her belly, tracing her curves before he reached her waist. He expertly took care of the button as Pepper lifted her back and legs, allowing Tony to slide her pants down. Pepper moaned around his tongue, the vibrations sending a signal straight down to his erection, which Pepper had once again taken ahold of. She squeezed his shaft tightly, forcing a few beads of precum to form at the tip. Pepper smeared it along her fingers, using it as lubricant to stroke him easier.

"Oh my god," said a figure from the elevator across the room. Tony's head jerked up, his eyes as wide as an ocean as he stared Natasha straight in the eyes. Pepper blushed and tried to cover herself with Tony's body.

"N-Natasha?" Tony said, turning from embarassed to confused. "How did you get in here without Jarvis letting me know?"

The Black Widow averted her eyes to the floor, turning away from the two lovers. "I uh, kind of came here in a hurry. I needed someone to talk to so I took a shortcut up here." she said, her voice wavering with embarassment.

Tony tried not to move, not wanting to get up since he was, obviously, entirely naked. "Well uh...I'm not sure what to say, Widow. Let me get some clothes on quick and we can talk," he said as he scanned the room for his discarded clothing.

"Wait," Pepper said, softly enough that Tony and Natasha almost missed it. "Maybe we can all talk."

Tony turned his attention back to the red head below him. "What do you mean, Pepper?"

"Well, what I meant was...I know this may sound forward, but I think we would all enjoy 'talking' together." Pepper had put extra emphasis on "talking", which Tony had not missed. He raised an eyebrow down at her.

"You don't mean..." he began, looking back to the woman standing near the elevator. She was kicking at the ground nervously, not sure what to do.

"Yes Tony, I do. I know you've been wanting to try it for a long time and frankly, this is a perfect time."

Tony's cock, which had softened during the exchange, jumped against Pepper's stomach. "We can't ask her now, she just broke up with Hawkeye a few weeks ago," he whispered to Pepper.

Pepper didn't give him the chance. "Hey Natasha, you wouldn't want to join us, would you?" she asked bluntly. Natasha jumped, almost as if a bus had just whizzed by her head.

"What did you say?" she asked, not entirely sure if what Pepper had said had been true. Of course, she had struggled to resist Stark's dashing looks ever since she met him. How could she not?

"Tony and I have always wanted to experiment with another person, and since you seem to be in a slump after what happened with Clint, I think it would help to just have some fun."

"Clint?" Natasha said. Damn, did everyone know about what happened? She felt her cheeks get warm. There was Tony, completely nude in front of her, in mid-coitus with his lover and she had the chance to join them.

"N-Natasha, I don't want to pressure you, this wasn't my idea..." Tony tried to explain. Pepper halted his thoughts as she reached down and grabbed his softening member, squeezing hard. Tony jolted, in shock at how aggressive Pepper was being. He had no clue she wanted this to happen so badly. Of course, he did as well but he never would have thought of asking Black Widow.

"No, I...I think that would be good," said Natasha. She could hear the nervousness in her voice, but she had made up her mind. There was no going back now. She strode forward, taking off her black jacket and dropping it to the floor. Tony sat up on the couch now, not daring to look away from this. Pepper watched him stare at her, smiling. She was excited to share him.

Natasha brought her shirt over her head with ease, unclasping her bra soon after, letting both garments slide off of her curved body. Tony's mouth dropped open as her large breasts bounced, getting closer to him with every step. Pepper's were nice and all, but Tony marvelled at how round and full Widow's were. His cock began to stir once more.

Natasha reached the couch, unbuttoning her jeans quickly before she sat down on the other side of Tony. Pepper's petite hands began to roam over his muscular chest, her fingers running through his coat of black chesthair. Natasha brought one hand up to Tony's face, sliding over his cheek and up into his sideburns. She let her hands roam for a while before they cupped the back of Stark's head. Tony swallowed hard before Natasha pulled his face to hers, her full lips capturing his. Pepper watched as Natasha's large lips caressed Tony's thin ones, their mouths slanting and sliding against each other. Natasha took Tony's bottom lip with hers, drawing the flesh back and sucking hard, her tongue sliding along it all the while. Tony's member shot up, his need growing rapidly. He took control of the kiss, using their current position to take her upper lip between his, licking at it before sucking gently.

Pepper continued to massage his chest, fascinated at their dancing mouths. Normally she would be extremely jealous, but she knew Tony cared for her, and this was just about sex to him. Still, she wanted attention too. She leaned in and pressed hot kisses along Tony's throat, laving the tough skin with her tongue before pressing a gentle kiss and repeating the process inches down. Tony could barely handle the two vixens, their combined mouths bringing him to new heights of pleasure. He reached the top of those heights when Natasha broke the kiss shortly, only to spit on her hand, and bring that hand around his cock. Tony didn't even have time to react as Natasha's lips resumed their place against his, her tongue sliding along his lips. She pumped him hard, the saliva proving to be an excellent lubricant.

Pepper's hand joined Natasha, her fingers cupping and playing with Tony's sac. Tony groaned against Natasha's assault on his lips, her tongue doing acrobatics in his mouth. He felt Pepper's other hand draw him back towards her as she lowered him onto his back against the couch, breaking his kiss with the Widow. Tony's head fell against the soft couch as he closed his eyes. Just when he thought it couldn't get better, he felt his shaft surrounded by wet heat. He scrunched his face in pleasure, peeking down to see his cock sliding in and out of Natasha's pink lips. Her tongue swirled around his mushroom head as her hands massaged the parts that didn't fit in her mouth.

Pepper, not one to be outdone, rose up and took off her panties before she straddled Tony's head, facing Natasha. Tony breathed in deeply as the red head lowered herself onto his face. She moaned immediately as Stark's tongue swiped at her clit, his hands coming up to grasp her hips. Natasha looked up and moaned around Tony's cock, her own center becoming very wet. She increased the pace on his cock, bringing him all the way in her mouth, her chin brushing against his balls. Tony grunted loudly under Pepper, lifting her up slightly and looking down at Natasha.

"Gods, Widow, slow down or I'll come right now," he panted. His lips were wet with Pepper's juices. Natasha simply smiled up at him, drawing her lips taut around his cock and sucking hard. She brought her mouth up, releasing Tony's erection as a single thick line of saliva dropped down onto the tip, sliding down his shaft.

Pepper started to thrust down onto Tony's face as his tongue delved deeper into her folds. He would swirl his tongue around the inside, thrusting slightly before pulling out and taking her clit between his lips, sucking on the loose flesh. He used his strong hands to slow her motions, his breath coming in hard, ragged pulls now. Natasha halted her actions on his cock, leaning back against the arm of the couch and sliding her panties down her slender legs. She sat back and watched as Pepper rode Tony's face, wondering what his black goatee felt like down there. She reminded herself to find out another time as she brought one hand down to massage her folds.

"Mmmphh," Tony said, trying to raise Pepper off of his head. He needed to breathe.

"Oh Tony, sorry," she said, raising her hips as Tony sat up. His hair was a mess now, sticking up in random spots. He looked forward at Natasha, who had her eyes closed as she pleasured herself. Tony leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before trailing down her neck. He gave Natasha's breasts the same treatment as Peppers, taking one nipple in his mouth and the other between his fingers, rolling the bud until it became hard. Natasha's hand continued to rub along her clit, her head leaning back as Tony did work on her body.

Pepper leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her lover, mounding herself to his back as she pressed open-mouthed kisses along the back of his neck. She traced a line around to his right ear with her hot tongue before she drew the soft skin into her mouth, tonguing it lightly. Tony moaned against Natasha's mounds, the vibrations causing Natasha to make a counter moan.

Tony brought his head back, breathing harder than before. He was in shape, but pleasing two women was still tought work. "Well, what now?" he asked, licking his lips.

Natasha smiled seductively as she pushed on his chest. Pepper's arms, which were still wound around his upper body, drew him back into a sitting position. Tony stretched out his legs on the couch, leaning his back against Pepper's chest as Natasha crawled forward, straddling his waist. She licked one hand and reached below her, taking Tony's cock in her wet hand. She pumped him a few times before she mounted him, taking just the tip inside of her. Pepper brought Tony's head to the side as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his, swallowing his groans of pleasure. Natasha rose up, letting Stark's cock bounce back and forth before she lowered herself onto him again, this time taking half of his shaft inside her. Tony grunted, Pepper's tongue now swirling over his lips.

"Don't tease me, Widow," he said huskily, his eyes full with need. Natasha nodded and lowered herself all the way down, sheathing him to the hilt. All three moaned in unison. Pepper recaptured Tony's mouth, thrusting her tongue against it until he let her in. She sucked and licked at his lips, kissing him hard as Natasha rode him hard. Thankfully the couch was brand new, or they would have been making quite the ruckus. Natasha slammed herself down on Tony's steel shaft, her breasts bouncing on her chest like water balloons. Pepper used her hands and tongue to continue to please Tony. She could tell he was getting close because he started to try and thrust up.

Suddenly, Natasha cried out, shuddering as she came. Tony's cock felt immense pressure as her walls squeezed him, her juices flowing down around his hot shaft. Widow sat still on Tony for a few seconds, panting as she wiped a coat of sweat off her brow. But Stark wasn't done yet. He flattened his feet against the couch and started to thrust.

"I...need...need..." he tried to say, but Natasha was wiped out. She leaned up, Tony's cock wet with her juices. Pepper seized the opportunity and untangled herself from her lover. She crawled around him and took his shaft in her hand before she mounted him, pushing his cock deep inside of her. Tony groaned loudly as he felt his balls meet her lower lips. Natasha took Pepper's place by Tony's head, snuggling up against the side of him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, not with need like before but with slow passion. She traced his lips with her tongue before sliding it into his mouth, relishing in the feeling of his goatee tickling her upper lip.

Pepper leaned forward, resting both hands on Tony's chest as she rode him, his slick cock sliding in and out of her tight pussy. Natasha continued to kiss him as Pepper fucked him, her hips slamming down on his with ferverous need. She finally cried out in her own orgasm, her walls clenching Stark's cock. Tony grunted against Natasha's lips as he exploded inside of Pepper, several white jets of his hot seed coating her insides. Pepper milked him for all he had, still thrusting lightly ontop of him until she no longer felt his cock pulsing against her. Natasha placed a final kiss on Tony's lips before she sat up, smiling broadly. She hadn't felt this good in a while.

Pepper got off of Tony, leaning down, she took him in her mouth, cleaning up any remains of his seed. She too gave him a peck on the lips before she settled next time him. Tony threw an arm around both of the women.

"Well this was a surprise. Unexpected, but greatly appreciated," he snickered, grinning wolfishly. "I do say we should do this more often."

Pepper laughed, patting him on the chest. "Next time, Tony, I'll invite two women for the ride." She and Natasha giggled profusely as Tony's eyes widened in shock before realizing she was joking. The three cozied up on the couch as the city below them shone, safe and sound. 


End file.
